


Another Life

by Rainy_Weather



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Bleck wishes things could be better, He misses his wife, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other, Short, This is more of a fatherly relationship, but only slightly - Freeform, just let this man be a sad dad, slight angst, the Count sees you as an adopted kid, this one was also originally on quotev, you have a sad backstory but I kept it vague on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Weather/pseuds/Rainy_Weather
Summary: Blumiere ponders what could have been.
Relationships: Blumiere/reader, Count Bleck/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Another Life

Sometimes, he would look at you, and see her.

It wasn’t that you looked like her, or even acted that much like here. But even still, sometimes, speaking to you filled him with the same undeniable sadness he felt when he remembered her.

Many of his minions came from… rather tragic circumstances. You were no different. Nobody spoke of their backgrounds often, which was to be expected. But there was… a look to you.

How could someone so young look so tired? So defeated?

Blumiere wasn’t… the greatest man. But he still cared for everyone, in a way. He hoped to make things easier before the end. But he had no idea how to help you.

Timpani would have.

Perhaps in another life, in a better life, you all could have been family. If things were different. If they weren’t so... horrible.

It was a ridiculous fantasy, of course. But he couldn’t help it. Him and Timpani had talked of having children, before everything went wrong. And you had no family anymore. If she were still here, the three of you… well.

She would’ve known what to do.

She used to make him a special tea, whenever he had nightmares. He tried to make it for you, once. It wasn’t the same. But you had smiled anyway. You had actually smiled. He held onto that memory.

He snapped back to reality when he heard the door open behind him. He turned from where he was looking into the void and saw you, and immediately knew something was wrong. You were hunched over and hugging yourself, and your breathing seemed labored. You wouldn’t meet his gaze.

You approached, slowly, coming to a stop next to him. He looked at you again, but you still didn’t look back. “A nightmare, asks Count Bleck?” He said in his odd manner. You nodded. The two of you stood in silence for a little longer, before you spoke.

“Uh, Count,” you started, voice shaking slightly. “Listen, I don’t… fully understand this whole ‘new world’ business.” You paused. “But I… I want you to promise me something… i-if you can…” a promise? He never was good with those. And for you to just outright ask him- he didn’t expect this. What did you wa- “when we make this… new world. I want… what happened to me. I want to make sure it never happens again, to anyone.” Oh. “Can you… can you promise me that?”

He looked at you again, and noticed that you were crying. Silently, but still crying. He slowly reached his hand out to touch your shoulder. You flinched, at first, and he almost pulled away, fearing he may have made things worse, revived some half-dead remnants of whatever nightmare you had been having. But you slowly leaned back into his touch, and sighed.

You were so tired…

“I promise,” he said, dropping his odd speech pattern completely. And then, suddenly, you were hugging him. He wasn’t sure how to react, he hadn’t had anyone actually show him affection in such a long time. An action like this from anyone else would’ve likely been met with a scolding, or even a strike if they didn’t let go, but you? The one he thought of as the child he never got to have?

He slowly hugged you back, then used one hand to playfully tousle your hair.

Like a father would.

Yeah. None of those awful things would ever happen to you again. He could promise you that.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the dimentio story, this one was also originally posted on quotev. It’s a bittersweet idea I’ve had for awhile.


End file.
